


You jump, I jump

by DragonWhich88



Series: Titanic AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon x Sansa Remix, RMS Titanic, Remix, You jump i jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhich88/pseuds/DragonWhich88
Summary: Sansa is tired of being a pawn in the game. She decides to take control and intends to do something drastic. Jon is there to show another way. You jump, I jump.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Titanic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552960
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	You jump, I jump

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for some time, Jon and Sansa like Jack a d Rose. I needed to put it out. English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake.

The freezing northern air burned her lungs and her hurried footsteps echoing off the long, luxurious deck. Sansa was scared, scared but determined. Tonight would be over. Tonight she would meet her father and Robb. She could hug Arya, Bran and Rickon again. Her family was waiting for her.

She couldn't allow the guilt to leave her mother behind to overwhelm her, she couldn't. Not when his mother believed so blindly in Petyr's sweet and poisonous words, not when they were ready to sell her like cattle to the family who had betrayed the North, to the son of the man who had put a blade to her brother's chest.

Sansa reached the end of the deck, heart pounding in her chest. For a second she hesitated, for just a second. Then she began to climb the low rail that separated her from the immensity of the frozen sea, she would not hesitate so close to her freedom.

She swung one leg over the railing and then the other with difficulty due to the long silk skirts carefully embroidered with silver thread in her own hands. Wolves ran among weirwood leaves in their gray and white dress. She was Sansa Stark, she was a northern daughter and she wanted to remember that, especially now at the time of her death.

She leaned forward, eyes closed, and begged her father, Ned Stark, whom she watched to be executed before her eyes, that he might forgive her.

Sansa prayed to the gods that he might receive her once more time into his arms as he used to do when she was a girl in Winterfell.

"Don't do that," said a low, deep voice with a sharp northern accent.

Sansa gasped and almost broke free with the fright. She glanced over her shoulder and met stormy gray eyes, Stark eyes.

"Dad?" She asked just above a whisper.

The man on deck stepped back, his eyes wide with surprise and recognition. “Lady Sansa ...”

Now she realized that this man was flesh and blood and too young to be a ghost of his father, but he recognized her even though she didn't know who he was.

Sansa turned to face the sea. All the men who discovery who she was tried to take advantage of that knowledge, she couldn't allow him to stop her. She would not be taken back to Ramsay alive.

"Get away," she warned in a desperate tone.

The man approached, slowly and carefully, as if she were a small cornered animal, and held out a hand.

"Come on, give me your hand, I'll pull you back."

"Don't approach!" She shouted. "I'll jump, you won't stop me."

The man only nodded slowly, his eyes distant and thoughtful before putting his hands in the pocket of his thick black wool coat.

"No" he said softly "you don't jump"

"You don't know me," Sansa argued. "I'll jump!"

He gave her a sad little smile and looked down before saying, "You would have already jumped."

Those words gave her a break. He was right, why was she arguing with this man? She came here for a reason.

She looks at him once more. Gray eyes stared back. His solemn face was filled with a short beard and wild black curls everywhere.

He was like a young version of his father. If anyone told her that this man was her brother and that her father had sent him to save her, she would believe it.

“You are distracting me. Go away!” She said uncertainly, unable to decide if she really wanted this.

"I can't." He apologized. “I'm already involved. If I turn my back on you now your father's ghost could come back and kill me. If you jump, I'll have to jump after you. ”

The man began to take off his coat as if preparing to actually do what he was saying.

"Don't say nonsense!" Sansa said feeling foolish. She needed to stop talking to him and do what needed to be done, but she couldn't. "Why would my father haunt you?"

“He taught me what honor is, he taught me what it means to be a man, he taught me that family should always come first of everything. I can't fail him and let his beautiful daughter get hurt. ”

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jon Snow"

Sansa gasped, she knew the name.

Jon Snow the bastard son of Ned Stark who grew up under the protection of Lord Holland Reed in the neck.

Sansa saw him only once, but she was a child and her mother kept her away from him as if the boy were a plague of the gods.

Tears began to flow down Sansa's face and she scolded herself.

_Stupid little girl. No more hope, no more waiting for heroes. He may be your brother, but he doesn't care. Robb said he cared, but he never came._

"Go away, please," she whispered. “I can't go back, I won't go back. I can't let him touch me. ”

"Who? Who wants to hurt you? ”Jon Snow was close to her, his gaze now a dangerous gleam.

"Does not matter. When I let go, it's all over. ”

"Sansa ..." He reached for her wrist as if to touch her, but changed his mind. "I'll protect you, I promise."

“No one can protect me. No one can protect anyone. ”

"I need to try, if I can't protect my family, then there's no use for me." He insisted.

"Please give me your hand," he asked. “Let me help you. Your father wouldn't want that. You are a Stark. You are a northern wolf, a warrior. If anyone tries to hurt you, you fight back. ”

Jon kept his hand outstretched and his eyes fixed on hers. She thinks it was the kindness of his gaze and the steel of his voice that made her move toward him.

Slowly she turned and they came face to face, hands joined and their breaths mingling in the freezing night, just the ship's railing between them.

"Are you really my brother?" She asked as the warmth coming from him slowly spread through her body.

"Cousin," he said softly.

“Cousin?” Sansa frowned.

"My mother was Lyanna Stark, your father claimed me as his own only to protect me from my true father's enemies."

Sansa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

_Rheagar Targaryen._

If Jon was Lyanna's son, it wasn't hard to figure out who his real father was.

"Come here. When you're safe by my side, I'll tell you everything. ”

Sansa nodded and lifted one foot to climb the railing. She trusted Jon, she could feel in her bones that he cared about her and could protect her. Then she slipped and a scream escaped her lips as she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I am wondering if I write a second part. I should?


End file.
